Any women will not do
by purplepirategirl
Summary: Set between CoBP and DMC, jack becomes frustrated that his compass will no longer point to the thing he wants to want most, in attempt to relieve the "Tension" he's been feeling, he picks up a pretty girl in tortuga. One shot, rated M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

A/N: Hey guys! This was just a little one shot that came to mind randomly. It is set between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Mans Chest. Warning, it does contain sexual material.

**Any other woman will not do.**

Jack was becoming extremely frustrated. He snapped the magical compass shut again, a growl ripping through his teeth. For weeks now he had not been able to get a definite heading from his compass. Jack had never had this issue before. The compass had always been putty in his hands, never failing to take him to what he wanted most. The compass, he knew, was still working just fine, it was him, Jack who was broken in a sense. The compass was still pointing to what he wanted most, but said thing was something that Jack did not want to want, was something he knew he could never have. Elizabeth.

It was his own wanting and not wanting that caused the compass to spin frantically, jumping from one side to another, almost reflecting Jacks own internal frustration. Elizabeth was the only women Jack had ever meet that had not thrown herself at his feet. It drove him insane. Jack Sparrow was capable of getting any women he wanted, all expect one. Why did it have to be the one whom he could not have, was the one he wanted most. It was becoming an urgent matter, his compass not working for him. It was essential to his pirating, and no cure for his desire seemed to be visible on the horizon.

To make matters worse, the crew were getting restless. They were not easily fooled by Jacks general directions, which he tried to gain the old fashioned way of using a map. Mr Gibbs particularly had become concerned over the last week.

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" Jack grumbled.

"Captain," It was Gibbs. He held something in his hands which he was wringing furiously. Jack recognized that as a sign of nervousness. The last time Gibbs had entered his cabin, Jack had roared at him, more out of his own frustration rather than anger for the actual man. That was a few hours ago, and Jack was surprised to see him back so soon.

"I was er, wondering if ye, had, umm".. The old man struggled with his words.

"No" Jack said in a distant, calm tone.

"Oh"

Silence over took the cabin.

"Actually " Jack said suddenly, an idea striking him, he stood up from his desk, a smile spreading across his face, "make way for Tortuga".

Jack had good reason for choosing to Tortuga. It had occurred to him that he had not had the pleasurable company of a woman for a long time. It was not one women in particular that he wanted, it was any women. Elizabeth just happened to be the last women he talked to hence why he linked his sexual frustration to her. He had been so busy getting the Pearl back, and escaping the Royal Navy that he had not taken the time to stop at port and attend to his manly needs.

They arrived at Tortuga the following night. The crew made their way to the usual pub, but Jack did not join them. Too many whores knew him there. Tonight, he did not want a whore. Not because he was being cheap, but because needed to feel the thrill of the chase. Jack had always prided himself in being able to seduce almost any women, something that made the final reward oh-so more satisfying. Yes, whores were too easy, and not what he needed to night.

Jack entered the foreign pub. It was not to dissimilar from other pubs in Tortuga, it was filled with pirates like himself, all drinking rum, and all talking to loud. Jack walked up to bar, ordered him self a mug, and took the opportunity to look around as he waited. The pub was reasonably crowded and filled with mostly old men. Jack noticed a table in the far corner that was empty. He would just have to wait until some pretty lass came in, the night was still young. Briefly disappointed he turned back to the bar. The bar maid was returning with his drink. He handed over the money and when she went to return his change, he let his hand brush hers.

"Thank you darling" he said in a low voice. He gave her one of his dashing smiles. Much to his delight, the women became flustered. Her checks grew bright red, and she stuttered her "Your welcome", before hurrying out the back. Jack smiled to himself, he still had it.

When Jack turned back around, he found that someone was now sitting at the table he had been eyeing up. It was a young woman. He had found his target. Jack approached the table, as if a predator may approach its prey. As he took a seat he asked "What are yo doing her on ye onises love? " The woman looked up.

Upon her head sat a mass of velvety brown hair. It was arranged into a bun, but size and and irregular shape of it suggested that the women's hair was very thick, curly even. Her skin was pale like porcelain, and flawless like a doll. However it was now dusted with a just a hint of pink blush. Her eyes were pale blue,her pupils were rimmed with flecks of golden yellow, it was almost as thought she had buried treasure within the ocean of her eyes. The dark blue dress she wore set her coloring off perfectly. She was absolutely stunning. Jack could not help himself but grin.

"Oh, I just, had a fight with my father, I had to get out of the house for a while.. ". Her eyes drifted to the window. Her voice had a just a touch of an accent that Jack could not put his finger on.

"The old man ae" Jack said, raising his mug for a sip of rum. The woman looked back at him, if he could really call her a woman, she was very young, obviously still in the care of her father. Jack guessed to her to be about twenty. She seemed to be studying him intently. "Are you that pirate Sparrow?"she asked.

"Thats me luv!" Jack said eagerly, "The one and only Captain Jack Sparrow"

she giggled, and Jack leaned forward over the table, letting his hand brush the one she had placed on the table.

"So why don't you tell old Sparrow whats wrong aye?"Jack said, lowering his voice to a seductive rumble.

"Oh just the usual" she started, not flinching from Jacks gaze, "He wants me to marry, I do not". she sighed, a beautiful noise. "Tonight he he accused me of no longer being a maiden, I still am, but I despise him so that I would go out and make it true, just to see the look on his face", she gushed out, forgetting she was talking to a stranger,

"I can see your point luv" Jack said, his voice still low. He was beginning to become somewhat impatient with the slow progress he was making. This one as obviously feeling rebellious, and he had to use that. He took the girls hand that sat on the table in his own. Stroking it with his thumb slowly, he looked into her eyes, and tried to deepen his voice lower, letting his need color it."You know love, I could help you annoy your father, if you felt that way inclined..." Jack watched the as her eyes changed from confused to understanding. He watched her face as she considered it, her pupils then dilated, shallowing the golden flecks, darkening her eyes remarkably. Thats all he needed. He rose from his seat, offering his hand out. She took it hesitantly, although not unwillingly, as she too rose from her seat. "Ive only just met you Captain" She said, in a voice Jack found captivating.

"All part of the fun dearie" he grinned back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Jack returned from paying off the inn keeper for their room. She was sitting on the bed, looking somewhat nervous. Jack walked over to her, taking both her hands, he raised her off the bed, pulling her towards the middle of the room, he spun her around, and positioned her so she was staring into the mirror of the duchess on the opposite wall.

"You beautiful love" Jack whispered, his head appearing behind her right shoulder in the mirror. They locked eyes in their reflection before she lowered hers. Jack ran his nose along her exposed neck, breathing in her perfume.

"No need to be nervous" he said into her ear, "I know what I am doing".

Jack was about to place his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him when he remembered his sword.

"Just a moment love." Jack moved back towards the door, where the coat hooks were. He preceded to remove his coat, hat and effects. He took off both his belts and his sash also, leaving him in his breeches and loose shirt. He moved back towards her. He wrapped his hands possessively around her waist, working his mouth up and down her neck, he nipped her ear gently, and she moaned.

"How about we take that hair out" he whispered into her ear again. She moved her hands to do it her self, but Jack grabbed both her wrists lightly.

"Let me do it" he said. They locked eyes in the mirror again. She smiled at the gentleness in his eyes. Jack took a step back and reached up to remove the clips that held her hair up. He plucked the first one out easily. A single lock of thick hair rolled out. Jack had been right, it was curly. It coiled up into a near perfect ringlet. Jack went to remove the next clip when he noticed his hands. No wanting to to rip her hair, Jack began to slip off the numerous rings that bejeweled his hands. He removed himself briefly to place them in one of his coat pockets. He returned and made quick work of the rest of the clips. He removed the final one from her head, the biggest and most elaborate clip,which was also holding up the bulk of her hair. Effortlessly, her hair tumbled from its confinement. The luscious curls cascaded around her pale face, framing it wondrously. The thick mass of it hung to her waist.

"How rude of me" Jack said as he begun to reach around to pull all her hair around to her back "I never asked what ye name was love."

She shivered as Jacks hands brushed across her neck "Lilly".

Jack finished sweeping her hair back, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"Lilly" he said, trying it out "Thats a very beautiful name". Jack placed a single kiss on her neck, before moving his head back to run his fingers through her hair. Lilly's hair, despite the thickness and curliness of it, parted like water as he ran his hands through it. It was unbelievably soft. Jack watched Lilly's eyes close in her reflection, a small smile spreading across her face. Jack lost himself in her hair for a moment.

"Are you going to spend all night in my hair Captain" she asked jokingly, but Jack saw her eyes were shinning with lust. "Just be patient" He chuckled lowly. Jack placed one hand around Lilly's waist , putting his face very close to hers, Jack used his other hand to gently angle her face towards him. He stared into her eyes, letting the tension increase before capturing her lips with his own. Neither of them held back, Jack deepening it very quickly. He barley noticed when Lilly twisted in his arms, to face him, with out breaking the kiss. He had instinctively wrapped both hands around her, gripping the small of her back, pulling her closer. Likewise,she had both arms around his neck. Jack began to run one of his hand up and down Lilly's back, looking for where it was laced up. He located the delicate little bow, but just as he began to attempt to untie it Lilly pulled away. Her face was flushed with an attractive warm glow, her lips were swollen and her pupils so large that they almost completely took over the blue. She laughed at him"Your never going to be able to untie those like that Captain Sparrow", she turned around, making Jacks task considerably less difficult. He quickly undid the lacings.

"Please call me Jack" his voice a seductive whisper.

"Okay Ja-" The rest of his name came out as a sigh, as Jack ran his hands over the exposed flesh of her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack had himself positioned at her entrance, when he took a moment to savor the banquet he was about to devour. Lilly was truly beautiful as she stared at him, giving him silent consent to go on. He thrusted in slowly, giving her a chance to adjust, and himself the chance to relish in being wrapped in the sweet wet warmth of a women once again. It had been to long he decided, never again would he go this long without the company of a women. He checked to see that Lilly was alright to go on, as she had made a noise halfway between a scream and a cry of pleasure on his first entry. "Again" she said, her voice as strangled whisper, arching her back off the bed.

"With pleasure darling" came Jacks now husky voice. He with drew himself before entering swiftly again, a groan of deep satisfaction rumbling in his chest.

When Jack awoke the next morning, he was alone. He could not believe his luck. Mornings were usually the worst part of his adventures, as often women did not appreciate being told that it was a once off thing. It also happened to be the time of day when women were most prone to slap. Jack, who was usually the one to sneak away, took the time to reflect on his on pleasant evening. He felt incredibly content, and exhausted, despite having a full nights sleep. He had lost count of how many times he and Lilly took the road to ecstasy before they collapsed into the bed for the final time. Jack had been with several virgins, but this was the best by far. He felt totally relaxed and a little light headed as he gathered up his clothes off the floor. As he put on his coat and reached into his pocket to retrieve his rings, he remembered the reason why he was there.

He pulled out the compass, thinking of the treasure he had wanted to find. He concentrated on it for a while before flicking open the compass.

It span wildly around before stopping on one stop, then changing its mind again to point in the opposite direction. Jack let out a string of profanities as it began to spin wildly again. "Damn it " he growled as he kicked the duchess, making the mirror shake violently.

He had been wrong. It was one women in particular he needed, any other woman, was not going to do.

A/N what did you think? I am dying to know :)


End file.
